prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Pareo Hyacinth Coord
Flower Pareo Hyacinth Coord '''(フラワーパレオヒヤシンス) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Universe Queen. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Flower Pareo Blue Star Coord and the Flower Pareo Mimosa Coord. User Appearance Top A white top with pale grey leafy, floral print. The bottom is trim with ruffled pleats and has a milk blue ribbon tied on the side, with dark pink and sky blue beads on each tail. Ruffled, semi-pleat fabric in two white layers circles the top and shoulders, one layer has a colorful floral print. Sewn along the top is pink material forming a large V with the straps extending past the shoulder and thinner strips between the two sides. On the right corner of the chest is a dark pink, pale pink, white, pale yellow, and pale orange flower with a red and dark green center. Hanging from it are milk blue vines with tiny leaf, decorated with a dark pink bead and a pastel green leaf at the bottom. Included is a milk blue choker with a pale yellow flower with beads hanging from it, a flower bracelet for one wrist, and a ruffled finger-less glove matching the top for the right hand, with a thin pink strip around the wrist and a ribbon attached to the top. Bottoms A milk blue miniskirt with a white floral print around the bottom. Over this are two ruffled layers of angular cut fabric that wrap around it and hang on the side, one being white on the outside with a pastel green inside covered in white floral print. The layer above this is pale grey with the same white floral print. Over these is a white peplum covered in rainbow floral print, with two dark pink strands wrapped around it and hanging down the side, tied in a large ribbon with yellow and white flowers with orange centers, and beads of purple, sky blue, and dark pink on the tails, matching those on the torso. Around the bottom of the fabric are flowers sewn to it in a pattern of yellow, light green, and pink. Shoes White sandals covered in rainbow flowers with a chunk heel and three thin straps on the foot, coming in pink, white, and milk blue. Over the heel are three matching beads that connect to the top strap. On the left ankle is a milk blue anklet with a flower on the side, and on the other leg is a matching ornament further up on the leg, with a pair of tails hanging from the flower. Connected to this is pink ribbon partially wrapped around the leg with ruffled fabric matching the sandals attached to it. Accessory A pink, white, and milk blue striped headband with sky blue and dark pink spheres on each side. One side also has the flowers from the skirt sewn to it. Game '''Flower Pareo Hyacinth Coord is a Cool Super Rare Coord from the brand Universe Queen. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 3. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Body_J3-9.png Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Universe Queen Category:Cool Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Jewel Vol. 3